


Night In

by idolsworldview



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsworldview/pseuds/idolsworldview
Summary: Jooheon gets caught in a nasty rainstorm and heads to his closest friend’s house, but what he sees makes he wish he never opened your door.





	

The monsoon season brought its’ first heavy storm of the year. Heavy pellets of water beat against the pavement and anxious citizens as they rush to avoid the pouring rain. The apartment building’s front entrance is covered with the drops that fall off of Jooheon’s clothing, the fabric of his hoodie and sweatpants drenched in cold water. He absentmindedly presses the elevator button while trying to get his hoodie further away from his body. The lack of noise catches his attention. The elevator is no longer working, completely busted and stuck on the fifth floor. With an exasperated sigh, Jooheon trudges his way up the stairs to reach your seventh-floor apartment.

By the third flight of steep stairs, Jooheon can already feel the burning in his thighs which only gets worse the slower he goes. Finally reaching the platform for your apartment Jooheon rubs the tense muscles in his legs, his face contorted in pain. As if it were his own home Jooheon enters your house code and lets himself in. His white sneakers plop to the ground with a wet thump along with his soaked socks. Feeling a little better but still incredibly uncomfortable, Jooheon calls out for you.

“Y/N? I let myself in, it’s pouring outside.” As Jooheon goes to call for you again the sound of an organ playing makes him freeze.

He timidly walks towards your living room, the light of your TV the only thing illuminating your home. Jooheon calls out to you again, this time, his voice is barely above a whisper. His eyebrows are almost up into his hairline as he peeks around the corner to find you living room empty with a melancholy orchestra playing on the screen. Some of the tension leaves his body and Jooheon begins to straighten his back that instinctively curved at the music. Jooheon goes to turn to your kitchen and grab a bottle of water when a man screaming startles the life out of him. The hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Identifying the sound as purely being a part of whatever movie you were watching Jooheon pretends like he is about to punch the screen.

Then he hears the sound of running water coming from your room. Jooheon searches around him for anything to protect himself but only finds a fly swatter in the shape of a leaf.

“Who’s there? Hello?!” Jooheon’s voice shakes mimicking his wobbling hands. The water stops with a shriek. The faint sound of a door closing comes next. “I’m armed! Show yourself!” The mock confidence doesn’t ease the racing thoughts as he battles between running away or staying. But, if you aren’t home there is no one else who knows you house code. Jooheon fears the worst may have happened and strengthens his resolve, but his arms won’t stop shaking.

He is going to make them regret ever coming into his friend’s house uninvited. The sound of shuffling feet coming closer crescendos with the chase scene orchestra music playing on your TV. Having not moved more than three tiny steps Jooheon readies the fly swatter as if it were a bat right as the sound of feet stop. The TV and the breeze from your AC stops. Every bit of precious light is gone and so is Jooheon’s soul. As if timed your bedroom door opens and a bright flash blinds Jooheon. Swinging wildly Jooheon smacks towards the approaching light and luckily hits his target. With a swift grab of his wrist, Jooheon screams incoherently.

“Jooheon? What are you doing here?” Your confused voice snaps him out of his fearful tantrum.

“Y/N? Why didn’t you answer when I called for you earlier?!” Jooheon, limp on the floor like an exhausted toddler, whines.

“You did? Oh, I had my headphones in. Actually, I was listening to your recording before figuring out how to mix it.” Your nonchalant attitude throws Jooheon for a loop. You notice the stagnant air and lack of TV light in the living room. “Stupid storm must have cut out all the electricity.”

Dragging your tired feet you head towards the turned off fridge and use your flashlight to grab a water bottle and lunch leftovers. “Honi, you want anything to eat? I’m starving.” He just stares at you incredulously as you open the Tupperware container.

“I’m good but I could use some clothes.” Jooheon motions at his wet clothing.

Still with food in your mouth, you tell Jooheon to borrow a pair of your baggy sweats that are in your closet. After waiting a few minutes without hearing anything you wonder if Jooheon found it okay but choose not to bother him in case he is still changing. And boy are you glad you waited. Furious, Jooheon strides out of your room your baggy clothing looking like kid’s clothes on him. The arms and legs are almost vacuum sealed to his limbs. That irritated frown completing the look perfectly.

You stifle your laugh behind your hand before saying, “You look great! Really, really good.”

Jooheon lightly smacks you upside your head before stealing a piece of your sandwich and sitting across from you. “I’m never coming to visit you again.”

 


End file.
